


Almost, But Not Yet

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is standing <i>so</i> close to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost, But Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Might be part of a bigger work. But I don't really have a plot. 
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/150149516731/almost-but-not-yet)

“Stiles-” Derek sighed as Stiles stood in front of him, close enough to kiss. “We can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Stiles said quietly. “We’re not doing anything.”

Derek waved a hand between the sliver of space between their bodies, hitting Stile’s stomach with the back of his hand. “This.”

“We’re not doing anything Derek.” Stiles repeated, his lips brushing Derek’s as he spoke.

“We-” Derek shrugged helplessly. “We are. We’re doing _something_ right now.”

Stiles smirked, “What are we doing? Because I’m just standing here, talking to you.” He took in a deep breath so his chest expanded and pressed against Derek’s, lips constantly brushing against Derek’s mouth.

With a sardonic raise of an eyebrow Derek huffed, the puff of air warm as it gusted over Stiles’ face. “This isn’t talking Stiles. Normal people don’t talk like this.”

“What’s so great about normal?” Stiles pursed his lips for a moment, pressing more firmly against Derek’s slack mouth in a facsimile of a kiss. “Besides, this is what I like to call really close talking.”

“Something you do often?”

“No. Only with you Derek.” Stiles smiled, stepping back finally, “Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
